Being considerate
by BbSis
Summary: After Miichan's scandal, Mariko worries about her due to the up come Valentine's Day. AKB48 - MariMii. Yuri


This is my special OS for 2013's Valentine Day :3

* * *

**Being considerate** - _Valentine's os_

Leaning against the wall, I sighed tired. The practice session was harder than it usually is. The younger girls started to talk about an upcoming especial day. They were so loud that the entire room could hear them. Soon, everyone was talking about give and receive chocolate from each other on Valentine's Day. What a waste of time. After the hectic week we had, they still managed to have time to think about frivolous things.

Remembering the events we had during the week, I looked at one of them. Miichan was silently making the dance movements, ignoring all the cheering talk about Valentine's day. That was not the Miichan I know. She would usually be one of the firsts to talk about it. Maybe what happened let her a bit sensible about this matter. Yet, she didn't say a word about what really happened; she only say that they are only friends. I just want the cheerful and naughty Miichan back.

"Mariko-sama," Karen asked, bringing me back. "What kind of chocolate do you like?" I gave a thought about the question. It irritated me a bit. How come they are talking about this in front of Miichan?!

"I don't like chocolate. It gets us fat." I simply said in a normal tone. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Miichan turning a bit to our direction. So, she was sensible about this. She rearranged the cap she was wearing and silently walked out the room. My eyes accompanied her, while the girls blabbed about my answer. I smiled at them and excused myself. They got a bit confused, since I usually would acidly participate in their chat.

I followed Miichan to the changing room and found her already undressing. We were all drenched in sweat, so she would obviously take a bath. I looked at her body, checking every spot of bare skin. I've been doing this ever since she shaved her head; I'm afraid she could do other things to her body. Miichan finally seemed to notice me. She was still with a serious face.

"Why?" I looked at her questionably. "Why you lied to the girls? Most of the girls know you accept and eat valentine chocolate."

"What's your problem!? I was just being considerate with you." Without noticing, I was using my ironic tone.

"I don't want your pity. Save it for someone else." The bitter tone in her voice made me feel bad.

"Calm down. I just thought that you might be sensible about it."

"You thought wrong then. I'm not in the mood. All I want now is work hard to recover from my mistakes. To let them know that I'm grateful that they let me stay." Her bitter tone again made me feel bad in a way I never thought I could. And it irritated me deeply.

"But you don't have to do that with a sad Gachapin face. You made a mistake. So? We are humans, we are vulnerable beings. We all know that you feel sorry for what happened, but it is about time you take that damn demotivated expression off of your face. All we want it to see you well and with good high self-esteem." I could feel my veins pulsing. Wait. Did her face gain a bit of color now?

"It is not an easy thing to do. You don't know how I'm feeling." She countered. I sighed angrily and walked towards her. Leaning closer, I stretched my arm and hit the locker behind her with the palm of my hand. She just widened her eyes.

"I don't want these things for me if it means I have to quit my career. So no, I don't know how you are feeling. But there is one thing I know. Your fans are being unconditionally nice and supportive. So respect to your fans a little and get out of whatever dark place you mind is and show them you are fine." After this, a long silence took place while we stared at each other. Our faces were really close and we could feel our warm breaths blowing hardly. Maybe she would say something, but I'll never know. The other girls started to enter in the changing room and get a bit confused with the scene they found. Shaking my head negatively, I walked to my locker, got my towel and headed to the shower.

Underneath the shower's hot current water, I took a deep breath. I needed to think about my behavior towards Miichan. It is really weird lately. Precisely, after this whole scandal thing. Also, Tomochin announcing her graduation didn't help my mood either. So, why? Why I was acting like that? Things are getting out of my control. Raising both hands, I rubbed my face and my hair in one large movement. I couldn't afford spend more time in the bath. I have a full schedule today. With that in mind, I turned off the water and dried myself. After dressed up, I departed saying goodbye to everyone and anyone in particular.

All my appointments kept my mind busy for the rest of the week. I could only see Miichan very fast from afar. But to every glance I gave her, I tried to check if everything was right. And every day I spared a thought for her. Why is that only now I realized I'm always following her with my eyes? Why do I do that? I always thought that I was a smart girl. Where is the smart woman who could figure out every change of mood of every teammate? I couldn't even figure out my own feelings. I sighed again and smiled for another shoot.

In the middle of my busy week, I found out that my day off would be on February fourteen. Great. I wouldn't want it differently. No kouhai wanting to give admiration chocolate. Nothing to watch the couples gathering together and act all lovey-dovey. Don't get me wrong, I love my friends, but it's hard to stand when they start to act cheesy. Of course there are girls who don't have a pair, they are young and have each other. What about me? Well, I don't mind being alone in that matter. I just need my career and my friends. And I'm just happy if I can troll them.

The so awaited break arrived. I actually had plans for the day. I would sleep as long as I could; if it ended up being near lunch time, I would prepare a light meal. Then, I would go to Shibuya. Shopping is always good to relax. Maybe eat again and go to bed early. But my plans were completely ruined when a certain Gachapin rang my doorbell too early in the morning.

"O... Ohayou, Mariko." I glared at her with few friends face. She faked a smile while I pounded if I would let her in. Watching closely, I noticed she seemed she hadn't back home last night.

"What happened to you?" I asked dryly. I was really angry. She woke me up from my beauty sleep, for Christ sake!

"Can't I just get in?" She kept faking her smile. Miichan was becoming an expert of making me mad.

"I won't let you in until you tell me what happened. You know if you get yourself into another scandal, it's over for you." My hard tone made her stare sadly at the floor.

"I just stayed at the theater practicing and they ended up locking me inside." she explained looking to the side. I raised an eyebrow, she was lying. The security guards would find her and send her home. I noticed her lips were with a deep blue color, almost turning purple. It was cold, and the cold morning breeze was giving me chills. I took a deep breath very unsatisfied.

"Okay. You can come in." I said opening making a movement to let her in. She hurried inside rubbing her arms. Miichan took off her shoes and walked slowly to my couch. I sighed while locking my door. I didn't want any unwanted visit; anyone else I was already having.

"You don't look well. Why don't you take a bath?" I suggested warming water to make some tea. She nodded taking off her hat and scarf. It was almost two weeks, her hair was already growing, but it still had the shaved appearance. I went to my room and grabbed her a towel and a change of clothes. When she was out the bathroom, the tea was ready. I noticed that her lips were back to the normal light pink color when she sipped the tea. "Can you tell me now what really happened?" I yawned. "Ok. Tell me later. I'll take a nap. You do the same after finish the tea; you know where the guest room is." After saying this, I backed to my room and cuddled onto my bed.

Orpheus was already embracing me with his gentle grip when I felt strong arms pushing me back to reality. What the heck she was doing in my bed?! When I was about to turn to scold her, both arms tremble around me together with a body which was now leaned against my back. It started low, but in a matter of seconds my room was filled with a loud cry. I could also hear my heart cracking. It started to run in a weird sad decomposed way. I wanted to turn and hug her tightly, but I was afraid she would run away again. So I just let her be. Before I notice, I fell asleep.

A cold sunray was passing through the curtains and illuminating the room. I tried to shift, but there was something heavy impeding my arm to move. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Miichan nuzzled in me. She seemed to be asleep. This time I couldn't hold myself and hugged her. I felt her giggling and then she stretched her arms to hold me again. Miichan buried her face on my neck.

"Thank you, Mariko." Her voice was muffled. "You're right." About what? Whatever, I'm always right."This whole thing bothers me a lot. I never thought thing would turn this way. I've already done this so many times… We shouldn't stay until late playing video games… " Oh! She is mixing things. Wait! That was the reason she spent the night there?! I tightened my grip to not scold her. She was just f***ing playing video games! It was not because she was damn in love with him! No! I'm talking like Yuko now! Right. Breath. I don't know why, but I feel so relieved now. No wonder she was depressed. I would be depressed too if everyone thought I was dating and doing other things too, though spend a night at a guy's place would suggest this.

"It's okay. So now, explain what happened today." I said kindly, which was unusual.

"I was indeed practicing, but when the time came, the guards asked me to go home. But I didn't want to. I decided to stroll on the streets. But people started to recognize me, so I remembered what you said and ended up at your door. But you would scold me if I rang your bell late at night. Also, I heard you had a day off today." She explained in a way I could barely understand. I still couldn't understand why. After a long period of silence, her stomach growled loudly. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, let's make something to eat." I said that looking at her. She looked me back with red and swollen eyes. I fondled her head, and then we lazily got out of bed. I could finally peek at the clock, and find out it was already lunch time. I wondered when the last time Miichan ate something was. We walked slowly to the kitchen, with me thinking deeply about what I could offer to a hungry Gachapin. And remembered something important. "Hey, don't forget to call your parents to tell them you are here."

"Hay!" She nodded quite energetically. I felt really relieved that she could still remember how to be energetic. I made her sat at the table while I cooked something for us. Well, we were still at my house and I had to make the honors. When the food was ready, Miichan ate everything in an incredible speed. I gaped at it. But ok, today I felt like doing whatever she wanted. So it was a really rare moment.

"Calm down, my pantry has plenty of food, Gachapin." I scoffed. She looked at me pouting, but kept chewing. She swallowed the food and walked silently to her purse, which was on the couch. Miichan turned to me a bit shy.

"Ano… T.. This is just as a thank you, ok?" She said to me shyly handing a chocolate bar, those you buy from a convenience store. "You see… I hadn't time to handmade one…" I was totally sure she was blushing.

"Thank you…" I thanked feeling unexpectedly shy. To my surprise, Miichan leaned closer and kissed my cheek; but it was on the corner of my mouth. Something burned inside me. "Right I'll let you be my date today." She definitely blushed hard as I approached my face to hers.

"Mariko…" She said in a mix of sigh and moan. I couldn't resist it. I closed the distance between our faces putting our lips together. What was a light kiss, turned into a deep hot one. My heart throbbed so fast that I felt I would melt down. When we parted, I hid all my feelings with a trollface.

"See? That's how it's done." I said winking and poking her forehead. She just showed her tongue. I smirked. "Happy Valentine." I wished putting more food on her plate.

"Ha.. Happy Valentine." She said shoving another portion of food into her mouth, blushing. I smiled at that. This was the best valentine I have ever had, but I wouldn't be telling this to anyone.

END


End file.
